Jeremiah
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Out of character on purpose! Jenny leaves Gibbs gift, a teenage son named Jeremiah. Don't get on my case about the Jewish thing or them being out of character...You have been warned! My first time attempting a story about Gibbs. Some Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Jenny is dead and she left Gibbs a gift…A teenage son who has nothing in common with Gibbs…Or does he? Takes place right after Jenny dies. _

**Chapter 1**

Jeremiah Jackson Shepherd…aka Jeremiah Jackson Gibbs, sat on his bed looking at the ceiling. His mother had never mentioned his father, not once! He had never asked; he had never wanted to know. But she was gone now, and he couldn't ask. All he knew was that she had put the name of his father in her will and it was expected that he go and live with that man.

He was sixteen, old enough to get an apartment, old enough to be out on his own! Heck, he could get a job if he wanted. That was naïve of him though, and he knew it. He needed to finish school if he ever wanted to get a good job, at least one that paid!

Meanwhile, Jethro Gibbs looked at the will that had been placed in front of him. "You can't be serious…" He looked at the lawyer.

"I am serious." The lawyer looked at him very sternly. "Jenny Shepherd named you the father of her son Jeremiah. The boy is sixteen. That would make sense since that was right around the time you two met and had a romance."

"She told you about that?" Gibbs looked at the man questioningly.

"She did. She told me a lot of things. I was her lawyer." He explained.

Gibbs just nodded and looked confused. "Jenny and I got together right after my daughter and wife were killed in a fire. It had only been a year or so, and I was still very hurt from losing them. But Jenny, she was the best medicine for me." Gibbs shook his head and sat down. The lawyer handed Gibbs a picture of Jeremiah. "My son…" Gibbs looked at the picture of him. It was a recent picture. Jeremiah had Gibb's eyes, jet black hair, and was medium build.

They were in the downstairs area of Jenny's house. Jeremiah came down and looked at Gibbs. "You're my dad?" He asked, looking at Gibbs confused.

"That's what your mom wrote in the will." Gibbs replied. "And you have my eyes, so I would assume that yes, you are my son."

"Okay." Jeremiah nodded. "Should I pack my stuff up to move into your house? I am sure that whoever gets the money from this place is going to want it sold quickly."

Gibbs sighed. "The money from this place is to go into a college account for you." Gibbs replied. "So, we have two weeks before the lawyers suggested putting it on market. Would you like to stay here longer?" He asked.

Jeremiah looked at the ground and shook his head no. "Too many memories." He replied.

"I understand." Gibbs nodded.

Jeremiah went back up to his room and put some clothes in a suitcase. He went back downstairs with his suitcase in hand. "You can have the movers get everything out of my room and send it to your place." Jeremiah told Gibbs.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "I do have a spare room, so you can move in there."

"Sounds good." Jeremiah replied. Gibbs had always had a spare room, even when his wife and daughter had lived there, but recently, he had been working on renovating his house and getting over losing them. Sure, he probably would never get over losing them fully, but he knew that if he could just turn his daughter's room into a guest room as well, he would finally hit that point of 'moving on' or 'moving forward', and that was what he felt he needed.

So, by the time Jeremiah got to the Gibbs house, he got to choose between two rooms. "You have two guest rooms?" Jeremiah looked at him strangely. Both rooms had queen sized beds in them and big closets.

"Yes." Gibbs replied; "I just decided to turn my office into a guest room." He lied.

"Whatever." Jeremiah replied, entering the daughter's old room and setting down his stuff. "This will do."

"Okay. Sounds good." Gibbs smiled at him from the doorway and then walked back downstairs.

Later that day, Gibbs ordered a pizza, half cheese, half pepperoni, and they sat down for their first meal together. "So," Gibbs began. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked thoughtful for a second. "Kind of." He replied.

"Kind of as in what?" Gibbs asked.

"As in, we have always been 'best friends' for as long as I can remember and she doesn't like me the way I like her." He replied.

"Well," Gibbs smiled. "You have to make a move on her at some point."

"I don't want to lose her friendship." Jeremiah replied.

"You won't." Gibbs replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because I made the mistake of never telling my best female friend how much I loved her, and one day, she was gone." Gibbs replied.

"You're talking about mom aren't you?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yep. I should have told her. There was so much I should have told her. You will regret it forever if you don't tell this girl you love her." Gibbs replied.

"Okay. I will tell her tomorrow at school." Jeremiah got up and set his plate in the sink. "So, what are you working on down there?" He asked.

"I'll show you." Gibbs replied, leading him out to the garage.

"A boat?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yup. A boat!" Gibbs replied proudly. "You should help me work on it." He suggested.

"I don't think I would be any good at that." Jeremiah replied.

"You should give it a try first. You know, your mom even helped me a little on it." Gibbs told him.

"Really?" Jeremiah asked.

"Really." Gibbs replied. "I would love it if you did too. You don't have to help me every day, just a little here and there. And when it is finished, we can take it out."

"Okay." Jeremiah agreed.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after high school?" Gibbs randomly asked.

"A little. I really want to be in the Navy or Marines, maybe get into special ops or Special Forces. Or one day be in the FBI or CIA."

"Oh no!" Gibbs protested. "None of my offspring will ever become an FBI agent."

Jeremiah laughed at that. "Fine." He agreed. "Military it is."

And father and son sat down in the boat and talked for hours. They got to know each other really well. Gibbs and Jeremiah found that they both liked camping and fishing, and he found out that the girl that his son liked was from Israel. "I promise," Gibbs told Jeremiah. "That I will get someone to help you speak Hebrew to her and you will totally win her heart."

Jeremiah thanked his dad for that. "But how could you have known her 'forever' if she is from Israel?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, she moved here when we were both in eighth grade. I was instantly drawn to her and I knew I wanted to date her so badly, but we ended up becoming friends instead. I think me not being Jewish is a problem." He replied.

Gibbs frowned. "That shouldn't be a big deal." He replied. "My mom was Jewish, my dad was Catholic, and you are Jewish."

"Really?" Jeremiah asked.

"Really." Gibbs smiled at him. "Where do you think you got that black hair from?" He asked.

Jeremiah smiled back. "I never knew." He answered.

"Well, now you do." Gibbs smiled at him. "And I have something that might help you win her as well." Gibbs led him up to his room where he opened a box that held a necklace on a silver chain. "It has both a star of David and a cross on it. I wore it all through high school as a testament to where I came from. I lost my mom when I was young too, and I never wanted to forget that part of my past."

"Cool. I can have it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Sure." Gibbs handed it to him. "Take good care of it. It is kind of old."

"I will. Thank you so much." He put it on and then hid it under his shirt. Gibbs looked at him strangely. "I am only going to show it to Leila." He told Gibbs.

Gibbs just nodded. "Tomorrow, you will start Hebrew lessons with a friend of mine. Do you have a car?" He asked his son. "I should have known the answer to that…"

Jeremiah laughed. "I have a permit. I want to get a license soon, but mom was just too busy…"

"It's okay." Gibbs replied. "We will work on you driving. Tomorrow, you can drive me to your school and then I will take the car to my work. After a month or so, if I feel you are ready and if you have had your permit long enough, we will get you a license and maybe a car. When is your birthday?" Gibbs asked.

"March 12th." Jeremiah replied.

"It is coming up. Maybe I will get you a car for your birthday. But only if you show me you are responsible."

"Okay. Thanks dad, for everything. I am going to get ready for bed."

"Anytime son. Good night." Gibbs smiled and watched as Jeremiah walked into his room and shut the door.

Gibbs looked at the picture of him and Jenny that he had sitting on his nightstand. "Thanks Jen…You left me a wonderful gift." He whispered, running his thumb over the picture of Jenny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…By the way; I don't know how long ago their affair officially was, so I just made it up!!! Please don't be too mad at me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to my reviewers!!! Here is chapter 2. Btw: There is going to be a little Tiva in this chapter. _

**Chapter 2**

"Tony! Where did you put my moisturizer cream?!" Ziva shouted from the bathroom. _That man! If I didn't love him, I swear… _Ziva thought, as she attempted to find her cream.

Tony stirred in the bed and got up and looked around. This was not his house! He suddenly remembered that it was Ziva's house. "Coming Sweet Cheeks!" He shouted back.

He saw her searching everywhere for the cream, her contacts (yes, she wears contacts in my story…) not in her eyes yet and her vision impaired. "Here it is." He smiled and handed her the cream.

She glared at him. "It does not go there. The only thing I ask of you is that you not move anything around my house. Got it my little Hairy Butt?" She asked, tapping Tony on his bare butt with her hand.

"Got it Sweet Cheeks." He smiled at her and she applied her cream and watched him get into the shower.

"So, Gibbs called me last night, he said he had something important he needed to ask me to do." Ziva told Tony.

"I have no idea what it is, but I am curious." Tony replied.

"I am in the same ship." Ziva replied.

"Boat Ziva…in the same boat." Tony corrected her.

"Yes…That is what I meant." She began brushing her teeth and finished getting ready.

She pulled Tony in for a long kiss before they went out to their separate cars to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs held on for dear life as his son rounded the corner that went to his school. His stomach turned and his head began to ache. "Jeremiah, you weren't lying when you said your mom didn't have time to teach you to drive." He said, as his son picked a parking spot and quickly parked and got out of the vehicle.

"Sorry dad…I haven't driven in a long time." Jeremiah replied.

"Its okay." Gibbs replied, getting out of the car and standing on the sidewalk with him for a second. "Practice will make it better."

They nodded at each other and Jeremiah went into the school. Gibbs took a minute to breathe and then began driving to work.

As he walked into the bullpen, he shouted "I need to make an announcement to you guys." To the team. "Can you call Abby up here?" He asked McGee. McGee complied and once everyone was there, Gibbs began. "We all loved Jenny, and you all seem to know something about my relationship with her. Well, seventeen years ago, a year after my family was killed in a fire, Jenny and I started dating. I had no idea that she got pregnant by me. She had my son, Jeremiah, and she never told me. Recently, he has come to live with me, and I am so glad to have him around. I just wanted all of you to hear it from me before you heard it from someone else." He stopped there and then walked over to Ziva's desk. "And I need to ask you a favor. I can pay you to do this on the side if that is okay." He began; his voice quiet.

"What do you need me to do?" Ziva asked.

"My son, he really likes a girl, and she is from Israel…" Gibbs tried to explain. "And he just wants to..."

"…impress her!" Ziva finished the sentence for him. "Okay. I can help with that." Ziva agreed. "Did you want me to teach him at your place or at the library or where?" She asked.

"Wherever is good for you." Gibbs replied.

"Okay. Well, we can start today and I can teach him at your place; if that is okay with you?" Ziva answered.

"Okay. How about seven tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Sounds good." Ziva agreed. "And we can do the tutoring every Monday and Wednesday at seven until he perfects it. Oh, and don't worry about paying me; the more people that know Hebrew the better. But what are you going to do about this girl being Jewish and Jeremiah not being Jewish?" Ziva asked.

"My mother was Jewish." Gibbs replied. "So, there should be no problem with them dating."

Ziva looked surprised at that. "Wow." She smiled at him. "Okay then."

"Thank you for helping him." Gibbs added.

"Anytime." Ziva replied.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs wants me to teach his son Hebrew. I guess there is a girl that Jeremiah wants to impress." Ziva explained.

"Cool." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony…"Ziva began.

"Yeah?" He gave her his full attention.

"Is there any way your mom or dad or any other relative is Jewish? Because I really want us to be able to be…you know…"

"I will have to look into that Sweet Cheeks." Tony smiled at her. "We aren't a very religious group, but if there is any Jewish in me at all, I will be sure to find it just for you."

He really wanted to hug her right then, but he winked at her instead. He sat down and got to his paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs introduced Ziva to Jeremiah as she came into the house. "She's hot!" Jeremiah stated bluntly. "Looks like my Leila!"

"That's enough! Down boy…" Gibbs teased his son.

"Right!" Jeremiah sat down at the table and Ziva blushed.

"Where do we start?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well…" And so began their lessons in Hebrew. And Jeremiah picked it up very quickly. In one day, he learned the alphabet and how to say hello and goodbye. He was told to remember those by Ziva and she would be back on Wednesday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ziva got home that night, Tony was waiting at her place with food. "So, how was Jeremiah?" Tony asked.

"Very nice." Ziva replied. "He has Gibbs's eyes and he is very smart."

"Good. I'm glad." Tony pulled her in for a kiss and they went to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did great!" Gibbs encouraged his son. "Did you talk to Leila today?" He asked.

"I talked to her yeah…" Jeremiah nodded. "And I am still not sure I should tell her. But I am worried about her finding someone else before I learn enough Hebrew."

"She won't." Gibbs replied.

"You have so much confidence that we will get together." Jeremiah stated.

"Yep." Gibbs smiled at his son. "And I haven't even met the girl yet." Gibbs then went upstairs to take a shower.

By Wednesday, Jeremiah had memorized a few phrases from the phrase book Ziva had given him and he felt very confident that by Thursday he could tell Leila he loved her.

And Wednesday night, he learned how to say "I love you" in Hebrew for her. Thursday rolled around, and his heart raced more than usual as he saw her at school that day.

"How are you?" She asked him, her straight black hair tucked behind her ears and a smile on her face.

"Good thanks. How about yourself?" He asked.

"Good too." She replied.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered to her.

"Okay." She smiled at him. "Let's go somewhere quiet." She led him away from the crowded lunch area and to an empty hall. "What did you want to tell me?" She asked him.

"I am really nervous." He confided. Before he knew it, the words fell from his lips, and all in perfect Hebrew. "Leila, I love you." He said it in Hebrew.

She smiled widely at him and hugged him tightly. "Jeremiah, I love you too." She replied back in Hebrew.

They embraced each other tightly for another minute before finally pulling apart and looking at each other. "Is that the only phrase you know?" She asked him in English.

"I am learning Hebrew as a language for you; so I can talk to you more and impress your family…And mine. My dad's mom was Jewish." He showed her his necklace.

"It's beautiful." She smiled at him as she looked at the necklace. "It's got both of your family's main religions." She stated.

"Yeah." He smiled at that.

"I think its wonderful that you have a mixed background." She told him. "It is kind of hard being just Jewish…There are lots of expectations." She told him.

He nodded. "Are we dating now?" He asked.

"It looks that way." Leila took his hand and they walked back to the cafeteria. He walked her to her next class, and after school, they went to the movies.

"So, you had a date?" Gibbs asked, once his son returned home.

"Yeah…Leila and I finally got around to saying 'I love you' to each other." He smiled at his dad.

"And was I right?" Gibbs asked. "Did it go well?"

"It did." Jeremiah replied.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What should I do with this cute little family next? More lessons from Ziva? What will Leila's family think??? Let me know what you want me to do. And Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate Christmas. And Happy Hanukah to those of you who are Jewish!!! **


	3. Gibbs's Dream

_**Gibbs's dream about Jenny…**_

_Gibbs and Jenny are on the beach…_

"_Where have you been?" Jenny asked Gibbs, as her yellow sundress blew in the breeze. _

"_Awake…" Gibbs took her hand in his and they walked by the water. He was wearing tan pants and a white button up shirt. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Jeremiah?" Gibbs asked. _

"_You never asked." Jenny replied. "But honestly, you had so much on your plate already; I didn't want to burden you anymore." _

"_He wouldn't have been a burden. Oh Jenny…There was so much that we left unsaid and unfinished." Gibbs looked at her seriously and she reached out and put her hand on his cheek. _

"_Jethro…" She smiled at him kindly. "I always loved you, even if I was scared to admit it when I was alive." _

_Gibbs pulled her into a tight embrace and bent down to kiss her. _

*Beep* Gibb's alarm sounded and he was woken up from his dream about Jenny.


End file.
